Automated integrated circuit handlers are almost universally gravity-driven in at least some portion of the mechanism responsible for moving integrated circuits about. Because this puts a fundamental upper limit on the acceleration which can be applied to move a part, it also places limits on achievable throughput.
The basic function of an integrated circuit handler is to accept integrated circuits at an input location, move them to and past a station at which some activity takes place, such as a test station, and on to an output location of some kind. In many cases these functions may be embellished, but these functions are universal to integrated circuit handlers.
In addition to a high throughput capability, a transport mechanism for an integrated circuit handler should be as simple as possible in order to achieve high reliability. The design should preferably allow for easy replacement of component parts and for modification to account for differing integrated circuit packages.